An Unexpected Fellowship
by Lord Silvertongue
Summary: Harry is transported back in time to middle earth along with an OC Slytherin as the begin an adventure of a lifetime what will they discover and how will they survice against sauron and saruman. Rated M for Slash Boy Boy love don't like don't read


**AN: I do not own the Harry Potter books, nor do I own the characters. The only Char I own in Aurelius and if he makes anymoney its mine :)**

**Reviews are always welcome this is my first story so it could be horrible but still please no flames I am always open to constructive critisism.**

**

* * *

**

**'The Unexpected Fellowship'-Chapter 1**

Aurelius sighed as he walked along one of Hogwarts many corridors everything seemed to be going wrong at the moment. With Voldemort's resurrection all of Hogwarts had fallen on Slytherin house, especially since almost half of the upper years had left to join the Dark lord's forces. Now it wasn't safe for Slytherins to move in the castle in ones as they had become easy prey for the other houses. Surprisingly it was the Huffelpuff's that were proving to the most vicious at hunting lone snakes of course they had all been holding back since Diggory was killed in forth year.

Which led back to why he was sneaking around at 2 o'clock in the bloody morning when he should be sleeping, however he had made a deal with Zabini that he would watch the golden trio at night and she would watch them during the day. Since they would be the first to know of an attack it seemed only fair since no one seemed to be willing to share anything with them anymore unless it was yet another generic remark about how they all bowed at a madman's feet.

He knew that Potter and his little friends got around by invisibility cloak which was why he had placed several tracking charms on each of the golden trio earlier in the week. Taking into account that the mudblood would have found some and removed them he was positive she hadn't found the darker more complex charms. Leaning around the corner he the main doors as they seemed to open and close of their own accord the only thing that gave away the presence of anyone was the constant complaining of weasel about his needing food that gave them away.

Moving swiftly across the hall his heavy black robes sweeping behind him in a fashion reminiscent of professor Snape Aurelius hurried out into the night after the trio hoping to find out exactly what they were upto. Looking around he cursed silently as he whipped out his wand and cast a quick charm that would located the tracer charms he had placed earlier as the wand moved he couldn't help but wonder what was interesting enough to draw the trio into the Forbidden Forest at night.

Harry's POV

"I am telling you guys I heard Voldemort telling Snape that there was an ancient artefact deep in the forest he claimed it had the ability to show the future show you things how they could be I mean." Harry corrected himself as he tried to explain exactly what his vision had shown him.

"Harry I still think we should go and tell Professor McGonagall at least that way she could bring some of the order out here as well and maybe some ministry Auror's as well. I mean exactly what are we going to do Harry" Hermione question trying to understand her best friends reasons for dragging her and Ron into the depths of the forest looking for something that could supposedly show them the future.

"Since Dumbledore's death the order has been in chaos and you know what the ministry is like right now Hermione you can't trust anyone who works there it has been infiltrated on almost every level." Harry said before turning to Ron who's ears were already tinged with pink as he know doubt remembered that his brother Percy who had forsaken his entire family for the ministry. "Sorry Ron"

"I know mate….I'm just worried bout Dad and that he keeps telling us about how more and more replacements of Auror's being put in Saint Mungo's if it keeps up this way the ministry won't have any forces to fight Voldemort. And what with Dad being so open about his allegiances Harry…" Ron trailed off obviously struggling to keep his emotions in check Arthur Weasley was a kind man who along with his wife had welcomed Harry into their home, but all he seemed to bring to them was danger. Now with Voldemort's followers returning to him by the dozen Harry knew that the Weasleys were in even more trouble now which was why he wanted to use the Artefact find out what he can do to protect the family he had never had.

"Yes well hopefully we can use it to find out about Voldemort's next move" Harry struggled out as he pushed through a hedge of small trees and branches to emerge in a clearing almost 50 meters in diameter. Standing tall in its centre was a raised podium taking out his wand Harry nodded to Hermione and Ron and started towards the podium as he neared it he could see a silver bowl recessed into it. With what looked like a mirror covering it as he moved closer he realised it was water lying so still nothing disturbing it as it quietly reflected the moon and the trees whom it caught in its reflective pool.

Hoping to find out something that would help him in his quest to kill Voldemort Harry edged closer hoping to catch a glimpse of anything but before he had reached the first of the three steps leading up to the podium he felt himself being slammed to the side and lifted off his feet as he was hurled away from the podium as a high pitched laugh filled the clearing.

Aurelius POV

Moving behind a hollowed tree stump Aurelius looked out into the clearing as laughter rang through out it as a series of pops happened in rapid succession. Soon where there had been only the golden trio was 8 robed and masked Deatheaters as well as Lord Voldemort himself who was currently holding his wand aimed straight at Potter, as his two friends struggled in the grips of Deatheaters who seemed intent on not letting their quarry get away.

"I knew you would come here Potter just like you did when I showed you visions of my torturing your precious mutt so predictable just like your father I knew he wouldn't run Potter that just made it all the sweeter when I killed him before killing your mother." Voldemort hissed out as his snake like nostrils sniffed the air. "All I have to do is show you what I want to you to do and you run off and do it Potter just like a follower. So Potter I will offer you the same choice I offered you before Join me Potter and your friends can live refuse and watch everything you care about die."

Aurelius started to silently curse himself Potter was a bloody Gryffindor he was bound to shout out a loud no instead of stalling for time. Taking a few deep breaths Aurelius readied himself for the upcoming fight. As much as he disliked the Golden trio he was sure of one things unlike most of his friends in Slytherin potter was there only chance of destroying Voldemort once and for all which was why he was about to something that only a foolish and act before they think Gryffindor would do.

As Potter shouted out his defiance Aurelius started firing curses as fast as he could as he charged out into the clearing with one intent get to Potter and somehow get him back to the castle. Firing off a couple of blasting curses he sent the Weasel and the mudblood careening into the forest away from their captors. As he ran listened to the curses that seemed to slam all around him as chunks of earth where blown up all around him and as the smell of ozone penetrated the entire area as large amounts of magic began to concentrate.

Dodging to the left Aurelius raised his wand at what could only be Lucius Malfoy and screamed "ferveo cruor" As the rust red spell left his wand he watched as Malfoy brought up a hasty shield to stop the blood boiler from hitting him. Dodging to his left Aurelius saw that he was about 20 feet from Potter who by know was also fighting as a small group of Death eaters decided to attack him Aurelius started shout spells as fast as he could aiming only in the general direction hoping to make them have to erect shields forcing their wands off of him. "Stupefy, **expelliarmus**…conjuctous, furnunculus" With the barrage of schoolboy spells left his wand Aurelius managed to reach Potter.

Harry's POV

Harry Couldn't believe what he was seeing he watched as Hermione and Ron went sailing into the forest as a black shadow burst from the Forest spells raining from his wand onto the death eaters as the figure grew closer, Harry took in his saviours appearance heavy black cloak obviously exopensive, dragon hide riding boots, long silver hair and a waifs physique. Harry felt his draw drop as he subconsciously began to fire spells all around him why the hell was Aurelius Nightstar a Slytherin pureblood helping him.

Returning his attention back to the battle he watched as Aurelius fought off several Death eaters using darker spells than they taught at Hogwarts before grabbing Harry by his arm, "Come on Potter we have to get you back to the castle". Nodding his agreement Harry cast a powerful Aegis Shield Charm as the began backing towards the podium it seemed to be the only area that had a part of woods not infected by Deatheaters. "Aurelius when we reach the podium cast the strongest shield charm you know then run hopefully we can reach the woods before they can break it.". Not waiting for Aurelius's approval of his plan Harry began working his way quickly towards the artefact firing the most powerful spells he knew. "EXPLODRA" he screamed watching as the ground in front of several Deatheaters suddenly exploded and hurled them back into the undergrowth looking back at the spot where they had been standing all Harry could see was a smoking crater.

Using his feet as feelers Harry began to back up the stairs as Aurelius began casting shields charms only for them to be brought back down in an instant by an enraged Voldemort who seemed to have suddenly joined the battle. As they Both reached the top of the stairs he heard Aurelius shout "Blut Schild Höchstwert" before a brilliant silver dome surrounded them both sealing them from Voldemort and his Deatheaters.

Aurelius's POV

As he felt the magic flow into the shield Aurelius felt exhausted he had used one of the strongest shield he knew a german blood based spell that should hold against Voldemort at least long enough for them to escape. "Come on Potte…." With a roar the dome that was supposed to protect them came down to a laughing Voldemort. "Harry, Harry, Harry even now you bring new friends in to save you well I had intended this spell just for you but since you have a new friend you can both enjoy it together." With one last laugh Voldemort began a chant that seemed to make the clearing become colder and seemed to cause the light being cast by the moon to disappear.

Aurelius listened as Voldemort finished his chant his wand bursting out with bright white light that engulfed himself and Harry the chants words still seeming to hover all around them "ligatio lemma in vicis per lemma tergum quod redimio lemma forever reus una per animus quod veneficus". Before everything went white then black. Aurelius didn't know how to describe it, it was like being squeezed and pulled all at the same time as the spell ran its course and the feeling began to become unbearable he felt himself hit the ground with a thud.

Groaning slightly with the speed with which he had hit the ground Aurelius blinked slowly before looking out across what had to be a ravine into what could only be described as the most beautiful village he had ever seen. It seemed to simply exist its white gleaming marble everywhere in delicate arch's and columns. Standing up he brushed the dirt away from his robes before hearing a muffled sound behind him. Turning round wand at the ready Aurelius came face to face with something he had never seen before an arrow pointed straight at his heart, and a man well what looked like a man except for the pointy ears looking at him with a grimace as his companion binded Potters arms. "Doesn't anyone like you potter."


End file.
